Brought the Sun and the Flowers
by watermarkit
Summary: Spring is just around the corner. Sesshomaru and Kagome become a little more than friends, thanks to their auras. Rated M for later chapters. Sequel to "24 Little Hours", part of the "What a Difference a Day Makes" series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to 24 Little Hours

...ten days later...

Today was his follow-up appointment with Miko Kaede-sama.

Sesshomaru grudgingly opened his eyes to the bright morning light. He wasn't feeling his best, but it certainly was a vast improvement from his sudden illness not too long ago. The last ten days consisted of reluctant 'lazy days', as he would say. He hated not being productive.

The medication had run its course, though what exactly he got sick from was still unclear. Getting out of bed, Sesshomaru remembered that he should probably mention the pain in his lower abdomen to Kaede-sama as well. It had come up yesterday, and he couldn't figure out what it was.

Sesshomaru stepped into his shower and turned the water to a very hot temperature. It seemed to ease the pain slightly. He grunted and assessed how he felt. His sinuses had stopped giving him a migraine, and he was no longer dizzy or nauseated. It was just the lingering pain the sprung up out of nowhere yesterday.

He gave a sigh as he tried to relax. As far as his aura felt, it seemed like everything was back to normal. His instincts were in check, as usual. He scoffed at himself, remembering the day he fell ill. His instincts had one hell of a day, roaming free from his aura's confines. He growled lightly as he remembered his body's torturous urges. Shaking his head, he reminded himself and his body that his appointment was soon. He shut off the shower and grabbed a towel. There was no time to think of that.

Pulling out a hair dryer, he proceeded with the ritual preening of the day. Being presentable was something he always prioritized. As he brushed his hair, he flexed his left hand. It truly was astounding. Whatever Kagome had done had lasting effects. His arm felt better every day.

Content with the state of his hair, he shut off the lights and headed back to his room to get dressed. He checked the time; he would get something to eat after the appointment.

* * *

><p>Kagome had woken up an hour ago but just couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. She flopped over and snuggled back under the covers. Her feet were getting cold. It was too bright to go back to sleep, she grumbled. Grabbing for her phone, she checked the time. It was already ten thirty. Her shift was at the clinic was shifted around with Ayame's so she had the day off, thankfully.<p>

Her stomach growled hungrily. Kagome sighed and still didn't want to get up. Curse the morning, she thought. Grumpily, she got out of bed and shuffled to her bathroom. Her hair was a mess, as usual. Not that she cared. Tying it up, she washed her face and freshened up. Throwing on some home-clothes, she sighed in content at the fuzziness of her sweater. She loved bumming around at home. Going out was overrated. And expensive, she added as she headed downstairs.

Good morning's were exchanged at the kitchen table with Grandpa and Mom. Souta was at a friend's house again for the day. Kagome made some tea and plopped down at the table.

"Any plans for today?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Nope, got the day off. Ayame's working for me." Kagome replied.

"Well I have some things to do, thanks for asking." Grandpa announced.

"Yes, Papa, I know." Kagome's mother giggled at her father.

Kagome offered, "Did you need any help, Grandpa?"

"The garden needs cleaning up, especially beside Goshinboku." he addressed the sacred tree formally, "We will have spring visitors soon."

"I can help after breakfast," Kagome offered. She would rather spend the day inside but if Grandpa said it needed to be done, you wouldn't hear the end of it until it was finished.

"Great! Your mother and I have some shopping to do. We'll be back later." Grandpa grinned as he got up to get his jacket.

"Hai, hai." Kagome replied, "Oh, Mom, can I talk to you?"

"Yes Kagome?" Mom asked, concerned, "How are you feeling? I can always clean up outside if you don't feel up to it."

"No, it's okay, I'll be fine." Kagome fidgeted, "Can you get me more pads? I'm all out."

"Of course, of course. Is there anything else you need? Do you still have enough pain medicine?" her mother worried. "You know how bad your cramps get."

Kagome saw Grandpa wander back into view, "I know, I'm okay for now. I have lots from last time!" she gave her mother a quick hug to stop the questions and moved to hug her grandfather. "I'll clean up the yard before you get back!"

"Oh good, we'll be out for lunch too so you have plenty of time." Grandpa patted her back. "See you later!"

"Later, Gramps!" Kagome smiled brightly. The door closed and Kagome gave a huge sigh. Darn Grandpa and his nonchalant guilt tripping. She finished her tea and made her way back to her room. She found an over-sized long sleeved tee shirt to wear instead of her sweater and a pair of old jeans to change into. Pocketing her phone and dawning a bandanna in her hair, she headed to the garden.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked his way through campus, noticing that the last of the snow was melting away. He was thankful, at the very least, that he could dress properly again. Instead of lugging around large snow boots and bulky winter outerwear, he was back to his more comfortable slacks, dress shoes, a longer coat with a slight collar. And a shirt, of course. A soft, comfortable cotton shirt with a couple buttons by his collar bone.<p>

The clinic doors were just within reach, when a laugh caught his attention.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" a girl's voice called.

Sesshomaru turned to find Rin beside a youkai who was clearly his junior. "Rin." he greeted politely.

"How are you? I know you weren't feeling so well." Rin dragged her friend over to be part of the conversation. "Oh, this is Shippou! Shippou, this is Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru inclined his head politely and shook Shippou's hand. Shippou's grip wasn't quite as firm as he expected. A shy kitsune, Sesshomaru observed. Not a usual quality for a fox.

"N-nice to meet you Sesshomaru-sama. Rin has told me much about you." Shippou stuttered.

"Has she?" Sesshomaru quirked a brow at her, causing her to blush.

"Well, um, not -that- much..." Rin giggled, "So how are you feeling?"

"I have recovered, somewhat." Sesshomaru gestured towards the clinic, "I have a follow-up soon."

"Oh well, we won't keep you!" She grabbed onto Shippou's hand and waved, "Get well soon! I'll talk to you online!" Sesshomaru nodded and watched Shippou try to bow a goodbye while being dragged away by Rin. Quite a comical pair, Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Continuing to the clinic, he arrived at the front desk only to be disappointed that Kagome wasn't there. What was he expecting, anyways. Signing in with Ayame, according to her name tag, he sat down in the very seat he was in ten days ago. He crossed an ankle over his knee and straightened out the bottom of his pants.

What -was- he expecting? Kami, there wasn't a day that went by that he hadn't thought about her. Or smelled her...would he ever get around to washing that blanket? Dammit he had her number too. He just couldn't bring himself to actually call. She had said to call if he needed her. And Kami, how he did need her.

Get it together, he snapped at himself. His hand gripped his ankle as he adjusted his state of mind. She wasn't that kind of girl. And this wasn't the place where he could indulge his thoughts.

He glanced at his watch and waited patiently for his name to be called. The waiting room was nearly empty. At least today it won't take as long, he hoped. The dull pain in his abdomen was starting to irritate him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was raking up the leaves when she came across the edge of the pathway. She paused when she realized which part of the garden she was in. Kneeling down, she used her gloved hands to brush away the grass.

Her breath hitched when she remembered. She traced the name of her father engraved in the stone. His grave was at another shrine but the stone here was in memory of his favourite spot in the garden. Kagome tore away at the plants and cleared the entire sitting area. It was right next to the Goshinboku, the oldest tree around.

She remembered the times they would stare up at it's branches and wonder just how old it was. She looked up at it now and listened to the wind.

"One day, Kagome," he had said to her, "I'll be as old as this tree!"

"Really daddy?" a young Kagome giggled. She gazed up at him and held his hand tighter. The tree was much, much taller than he was. The gentle roar of the moving leaves was the only sound she heard. This tree must have been here forever.

"Then you'll live forever?" she looked back at her father. His ageless face was illuminated by the dancing sunlight of the rustling leaves.

He smiled a brilliant smile, "I'll try to!"

Kagome placed a hand along the massive tree trunk, feeling the old, rough bark. You did, Dad, she thought as she brushed the snow away. That was a week before his diagnosis. Every day after they would come back home from visiting Dad in the hospital, she would sit out here for hours, praying to the ancient tree to save her daddy. She wanted her daddy to be just as tall as the tree too. Maybe then he could lift her above the clouds.

Ugh, she promised herself she wouldn't cry. Brushing away stray tears with the back of her hand, she tore her gaze away from the white clouds and got back to raking the grass trimmings. Only the rest of the yard to go, she thought sarcastically as she surveyed the rest of the property.

The back yard was nestled between the main house, the gardening shed, the shrine for the well, and a guest house which also doubled as a tea house. All the buildings were centered around the Goshinboku, so wherever you were on the property, you always had the grand tree in sight.

Spring visitors would come as early as the beginning of February. She recalled Grandpa's cleansing rituals for the new season. She would be the one following him throughout the shrine as he performed the prayers. She was the shrine's miko, after all. Her training had started with her Grandpa as soon as she could speak coherent thoughts. Granted, that was at the age of three, when she actually stopped being a mute and shy child. She loved dressing up in kimonos for festivals and special visiting days. Her mother would act as hostess when visitors would come, and perform a tea ceremony for everyone. She always looked beautiful in her traditional kimono, Kagome thought fondly. This year it was her turn to finally perform the tea ceremony and serve tea to her mother.

Kagome stood and stretched her sore back. The leaves were just endless. She rounded the corner around the shed and caught sight of the front steps up to the shrine. The entire staircase was still in disarray from all the snow and overgrown grass. She struggled and debated with herself. It was more work, but it really needed to be done...and Grandpa would be happy if she made the front of the property presentable too... Rolling her eyes at herself, she knew it would hang over her head until she got it done. Resigning to her obsession over tidying up, she made her way over to the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Taisho?" Ayame called.<p>

Sesshomaru got up and followed the female wolf demon to the specified room.

"Please have a seat, Miko Kaede-sama will be right with you." Ayame gestured to the bed and shut the door quietly behind her.

He looked around the small room and glossed over the somewhat informative posters on the walls. Why was he feeling anxious? He felt fine, in fact his arm never felt better. He was in the middle of analyzing his unease when the door opened.

"Miko-sama." He greeted Kaede.

"Ah Sesshomaru-sama, it's good to see you again." Kaede shut the door and settled into a stool across from him. She flipped through his papers and fumbled around for a pen. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." he replied automatically. That was a lie. His stomach felt like it was in knots.

Kaede smiled warmly, "No sinus pain or nausea?"

"None. The medication worked well." he stated.

"Good," Kaede got around to getting her stethoscope. "Let's have a listen."

Sesshomaru straightened his posture and took deep breaths as she listened to his steady heartbeat. She continued with checking his eyes and ears and returned to her clipboard.

"It looks like you've recovered quite nicely from your ear infections." Kaede paused, "Do you have any questions?"

He fought with himself for a split second, and blurted, "No."

Shit. He'll have to deal with the pain on his own later. He could always 'visit' the clinic again if it turned out worse, he thought. Maybe Kagome would be around then.

"Good, well, the reason why I asked you to come back is to discuss what happened between you and Kagome." Kaede collected her thoughts for a moment, "I have not reported this incident as of yet. The situation is...unusual."

Sesshomaru began to feel on guard. "Is she alright?"

"Oh yes, yes, she is fine," Kaede reassured, "What I mean to say, if I may ask, for your permission to report this. For further studies."

"Further studies?" he repeated. This was unexpected.

"Yes, as it were, it could become part of Kagome's thesis, if you and her are willing." Kaede added, "It would be the study of youkai and miko auras and the physical affects of allowing a connection between them. I have not asked her yet, however."

Sesshomaru considered this for a moment. This upcoming term was his last before graduating. He had purposefully filled it with lingering electives and less stressful classes.

"You will be reimbursed for your time, either through a number of credits or a wage from the faculty. As acting member of the board of Miko's, I can say this also applies to the faculty of Health Sciences." Kaede stated, "I will personally oversee this research. I believe it has a lot of potential."

Sesshomaru train of thought halted. Working with Kagome would be complicated. Would a relationship between them get in the way of the research? He was getting ahead of himself. She hadn't even proposed this, Kaede-sama had. And -what- relationship? He had only met her a little over a week ago.

"I will...talk with her about this." Sesshomaru offered.

"Oh good. I was just about to call her after our appointment. The decision must be made quite soon, before the term starts." Kaede got up. "My office is just down the hall." She gathered her papers and promptly opened the door. She didn't even wait to see if he was following her.

Sesshomaru didn't have a moment to think this through. He briskly caught up to her and wondered just what he might have gotten himself into.

Kaede opened the door to her office and motioned to a seat across from her desk. She dialed Kagome's number as he sat down.

"Ah!" Kaede exclaimed, "I forgot some papers. It's dialing - would you get her on the line? I will go fetch them." and handed the receiver to Sesshomaru.

Gingerly, he took the corded phone and pressed it to his ear. It was still ringing. He watched as Kaede-sama exited the office and shut the door behind her. Suddenly, a bright cheery voice answered the phone.

"Moshi mosh! Kagome speaking." Kagome answered, slightly out of breath.

He hesitated. Kami, he never hesitated. What the hell was he doing?

"Hello?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Kagome. This is Sesshomaru."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh! Hi Sesshomaru." Kagome nearly dropped the rake she was holding. Trying her best not to sound exhausted, she mentally drew a blank. Wait, wasn't it Kaede's number that showed up on her phone?

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say next. He hadn't seen her since she left his apartment. She was so exhaustingly sexy in her cute pajamas. Sesshomaru cringed as his body reacted. Now really wasn't the time. Thankfully she broke the silence.

"How are you?" Kagome asked.

"Fine." Dammit, he lied again.

"Oh, well, that's good." she said. Another page of silence filled the air. "So..."

"I am at the clinic." Sesshomaru stated, trying to calm himself yet again.

"Ah! How did the follow-up appointment go?" Kagome started pacing across the stair's steps. Her brain was grasping for small-talk topics. Did he need her for something? She thought she gave him her number...why was he using Kaede's office to call?

"It went well." he tried to sound conversational. Why was this so difficult? "I wanted to talk to you-"

"About what I did?" to you, she added guiltily.

"Yes." Sesshomaru swore he could feel her regret. Another audible pause could be heard. He sighed, "I am fine. You do not have to worry about me."

"But..." Kagome started.

Sesshomaru tried reassuring her again, "You did nothing wrong. I consented, and as it turns out, we both dodged a bullet."

"That's what scares me." Kagome bit out. There were so many variables, it really was a fluke that both of them were fine.

"You are simply untrained." he thought out loud.

Kagome took offence, "'Simply untrained'? Yeah, I know, thanks." she said regretfully. She started pacing again.

Sesshomaru sensed he crossed a line and blurted "Kagome, what you did was incredible; even though we were both oblivious to the risks. Perhaps next time we will be better prepared."

Kagome was caught off guard with the compliment, then at the following statement. "Next time?" she asked.

The door suddenly opened, and Kaede walked back into her office.

"Miko-sama is back. I will let her talk with you." Sesshomaru didn't wait for a reply before handing the phone over to Kaede-sama.

"Hello Kagome, how are you?" Kaede asked politely. "Oh, no, everything is fine. Do you have some free time now?"

Sesshomaru listened quietly to the side of the conversation he could hear. Kaede-sama proceeded to propose the option of having Sesshomaru participate in Kagome's thesis, whatever that may be. It was up to Kagome now. He hoped she wouldn't mind working with him.

Kami, was it all just wishful thinking? Of all the women he'd known in his life, and the many girls that his father, Toga, had tried to set him up with, none of them compared to her. Kagome. This would be his way of thanking her. If only she would let him.

"It is a great opportunity, and not many have ventured in this particular field." Kaede-sama paused to listen, "Ah, yes, one moment."

She handed the receiver to Sesshomaru once again and eagerly listened for Kagome's voice. Unfortunately it was louder than expected.

"-That's- what you meant by 'next time?'" Kagome stressed.

"Apparently." He stated, distancing the phone from his ear.

Kagome sighed. This was giving her a headache. "When did she say the deadline was?" she brushed her bangs out of her eyes and rested her hand on top of her head.

"Soon, before the term starts." Sesshomaru informed, "This Thursday." he clarified, as Kaede-sama pointed to the calendar.

Great, Kagome thought. What was she going to do? Starting on a thesis in her second year of her degree wasn't unheard of, but she hadn't but much thought into it. She was counting on waiting at least another year before putting something together. What would she even focus on? And why had Sesshomaru agreed to this? Yes, she had helped his arm, but there were so many risks. She didn't trust herself anymore. Not until she had more training. And even then...

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome blurted. She tended to be blunt when stressed. She let out the breath of air she was holding in.

Sesshomaru stiffened. The question threw him off. "I thought I'd return the favor." he replied honestly.

Kami, this Thursday, Kagome thought. That was two days away. "Can we meet?" she asked hopefully. She needed to talk this through. She had too many questions for him.

"When?" he asked. He purposefully kept the entire day free today.

"Tomorrow?" Kagome asked. That might be cutting it close, though. "Oh wait, never mind." She was actually working Ayame's shift and then helping Grandpa with the spring preparations for the shrine.

"Tomorrow doesn't work for me." his father had asked for his presence during Taisho Corp's annual meetings.

"Um.." Kagome stalled. She hated last minute planning, but this really couldn't be helped. She looked around at the front stairs she was pacing at. She wasn't nearly done with cleaning up. "When are you free today?"

"As soon as I'm done here." Sesshomaru offered, "I can meet you somewhere." He watched as Kaede-sama shuffled around some forms and look through a filing cabinet across the office.

"I live pretty far..." Kagome thought out loud. Crap. She didn't mean to invite him over. But she still had so much to do.

"I have a car." he said.

"Uh...sure.. I mean, if you don't mind. I don't want to be a bother." Kagome rambled. What was she thinking, inviting over a man she barely knew. Grandpa better not embarrass her.

"Text me the address, I'll be there in an hour." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome fumbled with her phone. "What was your number again?"

Right. Only he had her number. He quickly gave it to her and added, "Kaede-sama would like to talk with you."

"Hello Kagome," Kaede greeted her, "I'll be sending Sesshomaru-sama with some paperwork, if you decide on a topic for your thesis. Please bring it tomorrow when you work so I can approve it before sending it in. Yes. No, not to worry, thank you Kagome!" and hung up.

Kaede handed Sesshomaru a large folder with said forms. "Maybe you can convince her to go ahead with her thesis. If all goes well, I'll be seeing more of you this term."

"Hai, Miko-sama." Sesshomaru politely nodded.

"Ah! Also, for the thesis proposal, just a general idea is fine. We can refine it later." Kaede-sama said warmly. "And thank you again, for your permission. It will help not only Kagome, but the entire medical community."

"Of course." Sesshomaru said, and bowed a goodbye as she saw him off.

As soon as he stepped out of the clinic, his phone buzzed with a notification. Her number and an address flashed on the screen. The street name sounded vaguely familiar. Going through his mental map of the city, he realized he lived fairly close to that area as a child. Him and his father had moved around quite a bit after his mother left them. This was before Izayoi came into the picture. After Inuyasha was born, they finally moved back to the family estate.

Sesshomaru made his way to the parking lot where his car was. His stomach growled hungrily as he unlocked his car. He checked his watch and calculated how long it would take to get to her place. He could still grab a bite to eat...but he'd rather not risk being late. Taisho's were never late. Except Inuyasha. He was always the exception for everything.


	4. Chapter 4

One hour.

He would be here in an hour. Make that forty-eight minutes, Kagome panicked. Raking up the rest of the leaves as fast as she could, she decided to sweep later. Most of the yard was done, everything looked decent. The ancient tree didn't look as crowded as it did before.

Kami, she hadn't even showered today. Groaning, she rushed inside and ran up to her room. Slamming the door behind her, she stripped down and hopped in the shower. The glorious relaxing hot water was relieving the annoying dull pain. The second day was always the worst for her.

As she lathered her hair, she realized that Sesshomaru would be the first visitor to the shrine of the new year. The first spring visitor. Oh no. She didn't have enough time to get ready for all of that.

Kagome jumped out of the shower and immediately started drying herself off and towelling her hair. Dressed in her bra and panties, she rummaged through her closet for her miko kimono and hakama. Where was the damn thing?

She glanced at the clock and went through another wave of frantic searching. Finally finding it, she threw it on the bed and quickly dried her hair and tied it back with a matching ribbon. She dressed in the miko's white and red garb and threw her socks on. She was pretty sure her wooden geta sandals were somewhere downstairs.

Oh Kami, ten minutes.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru started his car and he eventually got onto the main street. Away from the university, it became increasingly residential. Much had changed since he was last in the area. Seeing an upcoming convenience store, he pulled over and parked. Dialling Kagome's number, it rang four times before loud rustling was heard.<p>

"Hello?" she didn't even bother hiding her shortness of breath. She had sprinted up the stairs to the blaring of her phone.

"Have you had lunch?" Sesshomaru asked, amused.

"Eeto..not yet." Kagome replied.

"I'll pick something up." he got out of his car and started walking to the store. "I'll be there soon."

"Oh, um. Thanks, Sesshomaru." she felt butterflies in her stomach. "See you soon."

She felt like collapsing on her bed. Frantic panic and anticipation and nervousness were not a good mix. Putting her phone into the folds of her hakama, she made her way downstairs again. She felt jittery with stress and a slew of other emotions.

Oh Kami, what -was- this? Her heart was racing as another wave of dull pain stalled her at the bottom of the stairs. Hell, this was going to take a lot out of her. Taking a shaky breath, she rushed out the door to grab the broom. She didn't have time to think.

* * *

><p>Kagome saw a car pull up to the bottom steps of the shrine. Thank Kami she had just finished sweeping the entire stair case. At least all the yard work was done now. Gramps would be happy. She took a deep breath to calm her mind from frantic-work-mode to social-mode. Hopefully this won't be awkward. That -was- Sesshomaru, wasn't it? It was hard to see from the top of the stairs.<p>

Sesshomaru glanced around at his surroundings. This was the address. She had failed to mention that she lived at a shrine. He got out of his car and glanced up the entrance of the complex. Surprise hit him full force when he saw a traditionally dressed miko waving at him. He had been here before. His father had brought him here once when he was younger. He began to feel Kagome's warm, and anxious aura brush against his, and he waved back.

They met at the halfway point of the long staircase. A little out of breath, Kagome stood and bowed formally while holding her broom.

"Welcome to the Higurashi shrine." She looked up at his tall frame and immediately felt overcome by his presence. He looked good. Really good. She tried not to blush.

"Thank you." He bowed in return. "I did not realize you were a Higurashi."

Kagome laughed nervously, "Oh, well, through my father's maternal side, yes. I'm surprised you've heard of us. Not many people have."

"A long time ago." Sesshomaru said. They were surrounded by old trees that were letting in peeks of sunlight. It was like they weren't even in the city anymore.

"Did you want me to carry anything?" she glanced back at the bags he had in his hands.

"I'll be fine." Sesshomaru thought of the food he bought. He hoped a store-bought bento would be enough for her.

They made their way up the stairs in silence. All he could hear was the rustling of leaves and Kagome's wooden sandals against the stone steps. Sesshomaru thoroughly enjoyed the view as he followed her. He noticed her white and red attire admiringly. Had he known he was visiting a shrine, he would have dressed a little more formally.

They were nearing the Goshinboku as they cleared the top entrance. It seemed that Kagome was heading straight for it. For some reason, he felt drawn to the old tree. How had he remembered the name of it so easily? It was so long ago since he was last here.

Kagome automatically went to greet the old, tall ancient. She would always do this if she was leaving or heading back home. Although if she was running late, it was more like playing tag with an immobile tree. She rested a hand on its bark.

"This is Goshinboku. He's sort of the guardian of the shrine." As if on cue, a small pulse of energy flared from the tree. Kagome smiled. "He says hi."

Sesshomaru eyed the tree suspiciously. It vaguely felt like an Inu. He bowed, regardless, to the guardian. His glance caught sight of an engraved name in stone beside the tree.

Kagome followed his gaze and gave a gentle smile. "I'm sure he says hi too."

"Your father?" he guessed from the date shown under the name.

"Yes. He died when I was young." Kagome giggled, "I bet he never thought the Ambassador's son would be standing here."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to scoff. "I am not that important."

"Oh, I'm sure you are." Kagome teased lightly.

"Hn." he replied. He gave her a rare glimpse of a smile, causing her to blush. Kami, he was hot when he smiled. His eyes give away his emotions, she thought.

"C'mon, this way." she said, guiding them further into the shrine.

Sesshomaru gave one last look at Goshinboku. He swore it was watching him. It felt like the tree was growling some sort of message at him. Shaking his head, he followed Kagome to the tea house. Trees simply shouldn't growl. This place was full of mysteries.


End file.
